Biased scanning probe microscope (SPM) tips used to trigger deposition has been investigated for a number of years. Some applications involved oxidation of silicon for oxide tunneling barriers, while other applications relate to localized growth of metal structures using a scanning tunneling microscope (STM) tip to decompose chemical vapor deposition (CVD) precursors. Some of the metals deposited include aluminum, platinum and gold, rhodium, and iron.
Quantum dot structures have been fabricated with SPM lithography techniques, however such structures have not been integrated into working devices, where real-time characterization is necessary. One key issue is ensuring that contaminants in the ALD chamber can be minimized, and preventing precursor vapor from damaging critical microscope components.
What is needed is a nanostructure growth apparatus that has a partitioned chamber, where a first partition houses a scanning probe microscope (SPM) and the second partition is an atomic layer deposition (ALD) chamber to preventing precursor vapor from damaging critical microscope components and ensuring that contaminants in the ALD chamber can be minimized.